1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to log cutting systems and more particularly pertains to a new timber harvester for conveniently limbing and cutting to sort logs with a portable apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of log cutting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, log cutting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art log cutting systems include U. S. Pat. No. 3,974,866; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,654; U.S. Pat. Des. 248,953; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,506; and U.S. Patent No. 4,907,294.
In these respects, the timber harvester according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently limbing and cutting to sort logs with a portable apparatus.